Signals Of Faith
by Reddmimo
Summary: Darkness has fallen over Remnant. Everyday madness comes closer and closer to engulfing the world whole. The light of heroes flicker out one by one. The world seems to be losing hope. But for a select few, they still remember the legends that came before them. And that means when all hope is lost, they will keep the Faith.
1. Chapter 1 pt1

"Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship"

(Vacuo, somewhere near the kingdom border.)

[We find our heroes flying in the desert with not town in sight. Jasmine is being carried by her friend Angelica Aurora, a Faunus girl with angelic wings that make her look very majestic and also makes it easy for her to get around faster. It's been about an hour since they left to search for their target and it's not getting any cooler. Their suppose to be looking for a little town near a large oasis but they haven't found it yet. I wonder what will happen!]

Jasmine: …

Angelica: …

Jasmine:*looks at her map and tries to figure out where they are* I think you took a wrong turn.

Angelica: Jasmine I haven't turned at all so I don't think that's the case.

Jasmine: No you definitely had to have made a wrong turn. The map says it should be right in front of us.

Angelica:You do realize that's a map of the world right?

Jasmine: …

Angelica: ...

Jasmine: Shut Up.

Angelica: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be there soon in a few more minutes.

Jasmine: Can we stop for a second? It's getting really uncomfortable being carried like this.

Angelica: If we stop now, Tonitrua could be gone by the time we get there.

Jasmine: But he could be gone right now. I mean we have been out here for like an hour so how do we know he's not long gone by now?

Angelica: Ichigo said he doesn't get to the din until 6:48pm

[Jasmine checks her watch. It's 6:00pm.]

Jasmine: we're gonna die out here.

Angelica: Shouldn't you be used to this? I thought the heat wouldn't bother you that much.

Jasmine: Why? Because I'm black?

Angelica: …

Jasmine: …

[Angelica and Jasmine both start to laugh hysterically and slowly descend to the ground. Angelica sets Jasmine down and then lands herself. She folds her wings on her back into a resting position and sits down on the ground.]

Jasmine: I wish we could've taken the airship here.

Angelica: Yeah, but with all the recent Grimm attacks, the main assault squadrons will need them for quick responses.

Jasmine: Mhm.

[Jasmine took off her backpack and unstrapped the water canister from off the side of it. She took a few sips of water to try and cool down but the water was hot. She handed the canister to Angelica and she too drank some water. Jasmine looked out into the distance and saw nothing but endless mountains of dirt and sand. Although they had a little more ways to go until they got to the town, she couldn't see it at all. But as she looked out into the distance, she noticed what looked like a person running towards them with a bunch of sand coming up from behind them.]

Jasmine: ...

Angelica: What?

Jasmine: Do you see that?

Angelica: Yeah...what is that?

Jasmine: I'll check.

[Jasmine closed her eyes and set her mind in a sunken state. She relaxed her body and focused on the area around her. She looked over towards Angelica keeping her eyes closed and saw a small glowing flaming heart shaped light with some strange energy radiating from it. You could say this is Jasmine's "Semblance"; the ability to look into anyones heart. It worked with anything that has a heart, living or deceased, just as long as the heart is there. Jasmine looked towards the person running and saw it was in fact a human girl, but there was something else following her...and it did not have a normal heart.]

Jasmine: I'm pretty sure that's a girl getting chased by something...

Angelica: A Grimm?

Jasmine: I think so...

Angelica: Well then let's go help her out!

Jasmine: Yeah

[Angelica stretched out her wings and lifted herself into the air. She raced off to the girl being chased at full speed. As she got closer, Angelica noticed that the girl was about to get caught by the giant creature. Acting without thinking, Angelica dove down to the girls side.]

Angelica: Hey!

?: Huh?

Angelica:*Holds out hands* Need a ride?

?: Thank you!

[The girl leapt at Angelica and reached out for her hands. Angelica caught her just as she started to descend back to the ground. Angelica staying just ahead of the creature, began to gain speed and lifted herself up into the air. Suddenly the creature shot up out of the ground and revealed itself to be a Deathstalker but it seemed different...]

Jasmine: No you don't!

[Jasmine Rocketed at Angelia just barely missing her and the Girl. Then something strange started to happen; Jasmine started to form translucent withered black wings. The Girl saw this and was shocked. Jasmine then held out her fist and aimed it at the Scorpions eye. Her hand started to change into a black blade and the scorpion raised its tail to try and stab Jasmine. But with one swift movement she sliced off the Scorpion's Stinger and landed on untouched. The Scorpion let out a frightening screech that made the ground tremble and fell to the ground near Jasmine.]

?: Whoa.

Angelica: Yeah, she's good.

[The Giant Scorpion Grimm stood up on its hind legs and roared at Jasmine. She glared at it unfazed by its sound and stood up tall and mighty. Angelica and the Girl watched from afar as Jasmine faced the Grimm.]

?: Shouldn't we help her?

Angelica: Don't worry. Jasmine is a lot stronger than she looks.

?: Really?

Angelica: Just watch.

[Jasmine and the Grimm stared at each other in silence. It was a very odd sight indeed as Grimm are known to be very aggressive beings, even older, more experience Grimm would kill a human of it was alone standing right in front of it; But this whole situation was strange. The Grimm was not a normal (Name needed for type of Grimm) and it was just sitting there. Grimm just don't do that. The Girl was confused greatly by the sight she beheld. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Jasmine was somehow speaking to it but that would be impossible as Grimm have no soul and only act on the instinct to kill Humans. Suddenly Jasmine began to walk towards Angelica and the Girl while the Grimm turned from her and burrowed into the ground.]

?: Wait What?

Angelica: See? She's fine.

?: How did she do that?

Angelica: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jasmine: Hey!

[She leapt towards the two and landed right in front of them. It looked really cool.]

Jasmine: You guys okay?

Angelica: Yeah, what about you?

Jasmine: All systems A Okay.

?: You can control that thing?!

Jasmine: No, I just asked it to leave us alone.

?: That's Awesome!

Jasmine: Eh

?: Who are you guys?

Angelica: Well my name is Angelica Aurora and that's Jasmine Eve Springberd.

Jasmine: Yo

?: It's nice to meet you!  
[Awkward Silence]

Angelica: So...what's your name?

?: Right, my name is...

Jasmine: ...

Angelica: ...

?: Huh...I can't remember

Jasmine: You forgot your own name?

Angelica: Maybe it's just the heat. How about we get you to...town...

Jasmine: Um...

?: What?

Angelica: Are you okay?

?: Yeah, why do you ask?

[Jasmine pointed at the girl's arm. She looked down and saw a stream of blood running down it and dripping off her hand]

?: Huh...when did that happen?

Angelica: Don't worry, let's get you fixed up okay?

?: Okay.


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

[Where we last left off, our heroes had just survived an encounter with a strange creature of Grimm and met a girl who cannot recall who she is or where she is from. Now Jasmine and Angelica head towards their destination on foot with the girl who just can't seem to run out of questions to ask them. I wonder what will happen next!]

 **?** : So you said you are huntresses?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Yep

 **x**

 **?** : And that means you guys hunt wild animals?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : No, we hunt the creatures of Grimm like the one that attacked you back there.

 **x**

 **?** : Oh.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : How did you end up by yourself out here anyway?

 **x**

 **?** : I don't know. I remember I was supposed to find someone and give them something...or maybe I was supposed to find something and take it to someone...I can't

remember

 **x**

 **Angelica** :️Don't worry, you're probably just suffering from the heat. Once we get cooled off, your memory should come back.

 **x**

 **?** : Thank you

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Speaking of which, there it is!

x

[The Town of Rosa. A nice little town in the middle of NOWHERE. Not too big and not too small, Rosa's Oasis has been around for many years and has sustained the

people for as long as they can remember. It's the ideal place for wandering travelers who are passing through and need to take a break. And best of all, there are

almost never Grimm attacks! It's a nice place for the most part.]

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Maybe someone there will recognize you.

 **x**

 **?** : Yeah!

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Let's go!

x

[Jasmine and Angelica dove into the town towards a what looked like a sort of checkpoint station. Angelica step the girl down as she and Jasmine landed although

Jasmine landed a little rougher than Angelica did. But she did a superhero landing so it looked cool.]

 **x**

 **Angelica** : You should work on your landing Jasmine.

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : You're right.

 **x**

 **?** :It looked cool to me.

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Yeah, but I don't think it's good for you legs.

x

[One of the checkpoint guards approached them in a pretty friendly manner. They didn't seem threatening to the guard so it makes sense to be cool about it.]

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard** : Welcome ladies. I'll be needing your IDs if ya don't mind.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Of course.️

x

[Jasmine and Angelica handed over their School IDs to the Guard.]

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard** : Ah, so you're from Lighthaus huh?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : That's right!

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard** : Shoo, Well y'all go right on ahead then. Always a pleasure to see the faces of our up and coming heroes.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : You've heard of us?

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard** : Yes ma'am. I got a little brother who goes there and tells me he loves it.

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Really? What's his name?

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard** : Akar Heartsock. Sound familiar?

 **x**

 **Angelica** :OH! You must be Akane! Akar told me so much about you!

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane** ): Haha, that must mean you're Angelica don't it?

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Yes! It's nice to finally meet you!

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** :Well I'll be, you're just how he described ya. As beautiful as an Angel.

 **x**

 **Angelica** :Wait what?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Angelica, we still gotta meet up with Ichigo, remember?

 **x**

 **Angelica** : W-what? Oh right! Well Akane, we better get going. We're meeting a friend here and we don't want to keep them waiting.

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Alrighty then! Don't let me hold you up any longer. Nice meeting y'all.

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : You to!

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Oh! Hang on a minute ladies.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Yes?

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : I need to see your friends ID.

 **x**

 **?** : Me?

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Actually Akane, we found her out in the desert by herself.

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Really now?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Yeah, she can't remember where she came from either so we were hoping someone here might notice her.

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Well, can't say I do. Never seen her come through while I was here. Maybe we should take you on down to the port and see if you

came through there.

 **x**

 **?** : Okay.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Could we wait until after we our friend? We're a little pressed for time at the moment.

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Y'all can go right on ahead and do what you gotta do. I'll take care of her.

 **x**

 **Angelica** : Hm...Jasmine you better go with them. Just in case.

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Why?

 **x**

 **Angelica** : ️Well it would be pretty rude of us to just abandon her just like that wouldn't you say?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : True.

 **x**

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Well then, I'll take these two with me and we'll meet up later on. How's that sound?

 **x**

 **Jasmine** : Okay

 **x**

 **?** : Thank you!

 **x**

 **Angelica** : See you guys in a minute!


	3. Chapter 1 pt3

[Still unknown is the mysterious girls name or origins. With Angelica heading off to meet with Ichigo, Jasmine and the newly acquainted Akane Hartsock take the girl to the airport station in hopes of figuring out who this girl is and maybe help her remember herself. Sadly things do not go so well and they are unable to identify her so they are left wondering what to do next]

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** :*Sigh* Well this is starting to make absolutely zero sense.

 **?** : What's not making sense?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : The fact that you can't remember who you are, where you came from and why you came here.

 **?** : Oh...

 **Jasmine** : I don't get it. You had to have gotten here somehow. There aren't any other places around here for you to have came from. It's almost like you just appeared outta nowhere.

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Sure seems that way don't it? I know! How about ya'll take her back to Lighthaus? I'm sure one of them teachers there would be able to help you out.

 **Jasmine** : Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that?

 **?** : Maybe I'm not the only one having trouble remembering huh Jasmine?

 **Jasmine** : Oh don't say that. (^_^)

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Alrighty then! Let's go and meet up with Angelica and tell er the plan.

[ As the group walk through the town square heading towards where they will meet Angelica, The girl looks around in aw as they pass through. Something about this place was strangely familiar to her. There were a lot of people set up with shops all around trading and selling to travelers who were gearing up for the long journey ahead that awaited them. Some places sold weapons, some sold armor, some sold food and medical supplies? Wait shouldn't they be getting that from a hospital or something certified to be selling that stuff? Isn't that illegal or something? No? Huh...weird. Well anyway there's a lot this place has to offer. The girl also notices the statue in the middle of the square. It was a statue of a woman sitting casually in a gold and yellow outfit with light glimmering from it and her face staring off into the distance with a pleasant gaze. She wasn't sure why but when the girl saw this, something in her came to life. It was very strange.]

 **?** :*Tugs Jasmine by the shirt* Hey uh...

 **Jasmine** : Yeah?

 **?** : Who is that?

 **Jasmine** : ...I'm not sure.

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : That's Oxum, she was a great hero long ago who gave us the Oasis we have today. Some say she had magical powers outside of normal standards. She was said to make those around her feel the joys life that may or may not have been lost to them. Just standing near her was enough to make someone be in good spirit.

 **Jasmine** : Wow really? She sounds awesome!

 **?** : Yeah. She must have been an amazing person huh?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : It's nice they made this statue in her honor. Some say that a part of her still lives inside it, watching over the people of this town. How come you asked about it?

 **?** : Well, I don't know. I guess something about her seems familiar...like i've seen her face before.

[Suddenly, without warning, a man runs into Jasmine, knocking her to the ground. He doesn't stop and just keeps on running. What a jerk]

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Hey! Watch where you're going!

 **?** : Oh my, are you ok Jason?

 **Jasmine** : I'm fine...wait what did you call me?

 **?** : Jason.

 **Jasmine** : …

 **?** : …

 **Jasmine** : That's not my…

 **Angelica** : HEY!

 **?** : Oh hey, It's Andrea.

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : You mean Angelica?

 **?** : Was that her name?

[Angelica, not too far off, flies towards them looking pretty upset for some reason.]

 **Angelica** : Don't let him get away!

 **Jasmine** : What?

 **Angelica** : Tonitrua! Come on!

[ Jasmine and Akane watch as Angelica flies past them going after Tonitrua.]

 **Jasmine** : Oh Dang...

 **?** : Who is Tonitrua?

 **Jasmine** : Akane can you with her please?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Sure thing. You go get em honey.

 **Jasmine** : Thanks. I'll be right back.

[Jasmine starts to run towards where the other two went. Angelica, still flying around, gains altitude so that she can spot where Tonitrua went. She sees Jasmine and points to the bar where she thinks Tonitrua ran into. That would be an ideal place since typically kids their age can't go in there. Jasmine sees and heads over into the bar. She enters the bar hastily moving towards the check in. The bouncer by the door notices her about to walk in the bar without going through the line first and stops her.]

 **Bouncer** : Whoa whoa whoa...what are you doing? You're a little young to be here princess.

 **Jasmine** : Oh, sorry. *shows ID* I'm from Lighthaus. Did you see a dark skinned man in a orange hoodie come through here?

 **Bouncer** : ...Yeah. What about him?

 **Jasmine** : I need to find him.

 **Bouncer** : …

 **Jasmine** : It's an emergency.

 **Bouncer** : Yeah, I can't let you in here kid.

 **Jasmine** : What? Well Why not?

 **Bouncer** : Because I could lose my job.

 **Jasmine** : Yeah but this guy is a very dangerous criminal.

 **Bouncer** : And I could lose my job.

 **Jasmine** : Can't you just turn your head this one time?

 **Bouncer** : No.

 **Jasmine** : Why not?

 **Bouncer** : You just asked that question

 **Jasmine** : …

 **Bouncer** : Go home kid.

 **Jasmine** : Look OVER THERE! IS THAT A WALRUS FAUNUS?

 **Bouncer** : *Looks* What?

 **Jasmine** : *Runs into the bar* sike!

 **Bouncer** : ...That did not just happen.

 **Random Dude** : Can I go in now?

 **Bouncer** : ( -_-)- Sure whatever man.

[Jasmine walks through the bar trying to spot where Tonitrua went. It was pretty crowded, like some sort of party was going on. The music was pretty loud and not a lot of people were sitting down. Most of them were walking around talking or others waiting in the line that let's you go into the club in the next building over. Why did they need to separate the club and the bar into two buildings? Pretty sure there is another bar over in the club so it seem kinda unnecessary doesn't it? Anyways, Jasmine spotted someone going out through the back door and figures that must be Tonitrua so she races after them. She busts out the back door and looks around for him but he's nowhere in sight.]

 **Jasmine** : Dangit. What am i going to do now?

[Jasmine begins to panic a little. Tonitrua was well known for being one of the hardest people to find in Vacuo so if they lost him here, that was pretty much it for there only chance at catching him. Jasmine tried to calm down and began to put her training from Lighthaus to the test. You See, unlike most other combat schools, Lighthaus did not only focus on fighting and the education of Grimm and past enemies the world had faced. They offered many things from medical research to engineering. But most importantly, they taught all of their students, no matter what career path they chose, to not experience the world through just with their body and mind, but with their hearts as well. Jasmine closed her eyes and began to focus on the rhythm of her heartbeat. The more she focused, the more powerful but calm it felt. Once she finally took care of calming herself down, it was time to find Tonitrua. He would most likely have a more fast paced heartbeat and maybe even a darker heart than hers since he was a well known criminal around here. She began to walk down the street. Keeping her eyes closed and mind open, Jasmine walked towards someone who seemed out of breath or had just been in a marathon. Maybe it was him? She felt Angelica was still flying around overhead and her friend Ichigo was near by which was good. In case he tried to run again she would need someone there to back her up. She also sensed Akane and the girl close by too. As she got closer and closer to the person she opened her eyes and recognized him immediately. Trying not to spook him she walked close behind him. She alerted the others with a ping which basically is just how it sounds. Jasmine, ready to make her move, goes directly behind Tonitrua, kicks his legs out from under him and he drops to the ground. Tonitrua quickly recovers and strikes at Jasmine, knocking her to the ground. Before he gets a chance to run, Jasmine grabs him by the leg and tries to trip him but he kicks her off of him. He takes off down the street and Jasmine follows him but cannot keep up and starts to lose him. As Tonitrua begins to lose her, out of nowhere, the mysterious girl uppercuts him as he runs past her. Jasmine catches up and sees her standing over the knocked out criminal and notices the girl looks a little different.]

 **Jasmine** : Whoa. Thank you for that.

 **?** : ...

 **Jasmine** : Um...

 **?** : …

[Jasmine approaches her cautiously and puts her hand on her shoulder. The girl looked like she was scarred. She was trembling and looked like she was about to cry. Something seemed wrong.]

 **Jasmine** : Hey are you okay?

 **?** : What? Oh hey Majestic!

 **Jasmine** : It's Jasmine...

 **?** : Oh. Sorry about that.

 **Jasmine** : Is everything okay?

 **?** : Yeah. Why do you ask?

 **Jasmine** : You looked pretty upset a minute ago.

 **?** : I did?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Hey!

 **Jasmine** : Akane?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : *Runs over to the two* Why did you run off like that girl? You had me worried sick!

 **?** : What do you mean?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Never mind. So is this the guy?

 **Jasmine** : Yep. (^_^)

[Angelica flies down and lands next to Jasmine. Jasmine notices Angelica's glasses are gone and she has a black eye.]

 **Jasmine** : Oh my gosh, Angelica!

 **Angelica** : Yep.

 **Jasmine** : Are you okay?

 **Angelica** : Oh I'm fine. This isn't too bad. In all honesty I'm more worried about him.

 **Jasmine** : That was all thanks to her actually. She got him pretty good huh?

 **?** : Wait what?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Dang girl! Look like you knocked him to next week!

 **?** : Oh, uh...sorry.

 **Angelica** : No it's fine. We've actually been wanting to catch this guy for a while now and thanks to you we got him!

 **Jasmine** : Yeah!

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : That must've been some punch. By the way he looks, you would think she's done this before huh?

 **Angelica** : Yeah I agree. Now we can finally get him back to Lighthaus and get the info we need!

[The girl watches Tonitrua slowly crawling away as they are talking. Tonitrua gets up and begins to run but is immediately tripped by a little dark skinned girl wearing a lighthaus school uniform.]

 **Ichigo** :*Pulls gun on him* Sorry but you're coming with us.

 **Tonitrua** : W-wha..?

 **Ichigo** :*Shoots Tonitrua*

 **Jasmine/Akane/Angelica** : (-_(-_-)_-)...Really?

 **Ichigo** : It's just a gas gun, calm down.

 **Angelica** : You really didn't need to do that.

 **Ichigo** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **?** : I...remember my name

 **Angelica** : You do?

 **?** : Yeah It's...Iris...Iris Blu.

 **Jasmine** : Iris Blu...huh That's a pretty name.

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Sure is!

 **Angelica** : Well then Iris, I must say that we are very grateful for your help today.

 **Iris** : No problem(^_^)

 **Ichigo** : Angelica, we need to take Tonitrua back to Lighthaus before he wakes up.

 **Angelica** : I know Ichigo, but we don't really have a secure way of getting him there. We'll have to wait here and call an airship to come get us.

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Or, I can just take y'all there now with my ship.

 **Jasmine** : Whoa you have an airship?

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Mhm. Matter of fact, I think i'll tag along with y'all to Lighthaus.

 **Angelica** : That would be awesome! This really does help a lot.

 **Iris** : Yeah! Thanks Harambe.

 **Jasmine/Akane/Angelica** : (-_(-_-)_-)...It's Akane.

 **Iris** : Oh, Sorry hehe…

 **Checkpoint Guard(Akane)** : Let's not make that a thing okay?

 **Iris** : Ok.

 **Angelica** : Let's head out to Lighthaus.


End file.
